


Golden

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: Hey! I heard that you are accepting seblaine prompts and I have one if you like. I story where Sebastian is totally obsessed with blaine's eyes because it's so big and shinny and changes the color according to the light aka me with Darren's eyes!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Golden

If you asked Sebastian Smythe to pick his favorite physical feature of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, he would say his eyes. Okay, no, he would probably say his ass because Sebastian Smythe isn’t some softy, but in all honesty, deep down in his heart, he would be thinking of Blaine’s eyes.

He would be thinking of how they change in the light—sometimes bright and gold like honey, other times like a warm, liquid amber. Or, about how whenever Blaine is upset, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, they turn a deeper shade, more brown than hazel, and when he is happy, smiling wide, they glow so, so golden.

When they first met all those years ago at Dalton Academy, the first thing Sebastian noticed upon seeing Blaine was his brilliant eyes. He noticed the love and the longing that were behind them at the time. And even now years later, Blaine has irises that are so beyond expressive that they sometimes appear to sparkle. One look at his eyes can tell the most oblivious man exactly how Blaine is feeling.

Like for instance, how right now, they look a bit exasperated.

“Hello?!” Blaine yells, waving a hand in front of Sebastian’s face, “Earth to Sebastian.” He gives a dramatic, but gentle, knock on the other man’s head, “Is my boyfriend still in there?” Blaine questions, laughing.

Sebastian blinks, shaking his head as if waking from a trance, “Sorry, zoned out for a minute.”

“I noticed,” Blaine says with a playful roll of his eyes, “Did you hear anything I said?” Even when rolling with playful annoyance, his eyes are still beautiful.

“Um, well—” Sebastian looks down at the coffee cup in his hands, not wanting to admit that in fact, no, he did not hear one word that his boyfriend had just said.

“That’s a no.” Blaine chuckles, “What I was trying to say before you drifted away to dream land, was that we should paint…”

Sebastian tries to listen to what Blaine is saying, truly he does. Something about how they should redecorate the living room of their new apartment in shades of blue, maybe? But as they sit at their usual table in their favorite coffee shop, sunshine flooding in through the floor to ceiling windows, catching Blaine’s eyes just the right way, he can’t help but be mesmerized.

Every day he gets to wake up next to this man and his glowing gold eyes. Eyes that were all for him. How did he get so lucky?

Sebastian hums an agreement, as Blaine talks about paint colors called “Vast Sky” and “Atmospheric” and how they will look great with the “Byte Blue” that is already in the hallway. His eyes are doing that sparkling effect again, as he talks excitedly about how perfect their new home will be once they finish really making it theirs.

He catches bits and pieces of Blaine’s words about décor, chatter about throw pillows and book ends, and “we should go to IKEA this weekend to see what they have.” However, it’s when Blaine says, “I think we should use silver accents, that will look best with the blues,” that Sebastian sits up, attention fully peaked.

“How about gold?” Sebastian blurts out. Blaine’s eyes widen, probably surprised his boyfriend was listening enough to make such a comment; however, they quickly darken, as he scrunches up his nose.

“I’m not really a fan of gold, and with blue?” As always, Blaine’s ever expressive eyes speak for him, a firm no hidden behind those irises, but Sebastian protests.

“I like gold, besides, with blue it would be like sunshine with the sky.” Sebastian says, knowing he’s got Blaine’s attention as his eyes soften, “Gold means number one. Gold means new beginnings…and gold is like your eyes. Nothing prettier than that.”

And, when they exit IKEA a few days later with a cart full of gold, Sebastian’s own eyes wide as saucers as he takes in the number at the bottom of the receipt, there’s nothing else to blame but those glowing gold eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
